


Dinner Guest

by Eveskk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, Not Beta Read, One Shot, She's like sixteen, Underage Sex, Wow I love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveskk/pseuds/Eveskk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili's brother has some important dinner guests. One of the guests seems to have strayed to Lili's room, however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Typed this in 30 minutes. Prompt from a friend on tumblr. Yes, it's incomplete but I'd like to share what I have.

The relaxed blue walls of Lili’s bedroom mimicked the dulling sky outside her open window. The absence of puffy clouds and blinding sun left the view calm and soothing as the teenager waited on her soft bed. Supposedly, one of her brother’s friends was coming for dinner tonight, but Lili had no idea who this friend was. Her brother was a moderately successful businessman who did his work at home. Boring things like stocks and whatnot- Lili didn’t particularly care. If this friend was another uninteresting baboon, the young woman felt she’d vomit. Seeing as Vash was incredibly protective, the blonde girl rarely socialized. How dull.  
"Lili," It was Vash calling her downstairs. "Will you come help me make dinner?"  
"Yes, brother," Lili sighed, taking another long look out the window. Dragging herself to her bare feet, Lili tucked her short hair behind her ear and straightened her dress. Hopping down the wooden stairs, Lili could smell spiced meat cooking already. Vash turned his head slightly, expression stoic as per usual, when his little sister came into the kitchen.  
"Thank you, Lili." Vash nodded slightly in recognition, and the gesture was returned by Lili. She tied her floral apron around her waist, covering her faded navy dress. Lili set to work as he brother instructed- helping layer the crust on the tarts, spooning the jam into the crevices.  
"You’re doing very nicely," Lili blushed when she heard her brother timidly complimented her skill. "Our guests will be impressed when I tell them my sister made them."  
"Thank you very much, brother." Lili beamed. After she had finished the tarts, she set them in the oven and sighed. "Brother, when should I get ready?" She asked, wanting to look presentable for her brother’s important guests.  
"Ah… I don’t know. How long will you take?" He asked, but knew his sister wouldn’t take long. He set down the knife he was using to mince onions and turned to Lili with blurry eyes. Noticing this, Lili giggled, brushing her hands off on her apron before wiping her brother’s eyes.  
"I won’t be too long, I think."  
"You can get ready in a little bit. Will you set the table, please? Set it for four."  
"Alright," Lili nodded, untying the apron and hanging it up on a hook. She took four plates and four glasses to the table, setting them accordingly. So there would be two guests. Returning to the kitchen and avoiding her brother who was whisking a milky concoction aggressively, Lili retrieved four sets of silverware. Lili repeated this, but with bowls and napkins. Taking a moment to admire her work, Lili nodded with pride.  
"You can go get dressed now," Vash called from the kitchen. Bouncing up the stairs, Lili realized she hadn’t decided what to wear. Eagerly swinging the oak wood doors to her closet wide open, Lili bit her lip. Emerald eyes sparkled as she settled upon a modest scarlet summer dress. Sliding her slender legs into a pair of off-white stockings, Lili pulled on her dress and sat at her vanity. She brushed her hair nonchalantly then looked to accessories. Ribbons were her favorite to adorn her blonde hair with; this was one of the most fun parts.  
She heard her brother greeting the guests and peeked out to the hall. Demurely stepping down the stairs, a serene smile crossed Lili’s feature. I’m a beautiful young lady, she thought to herself. As the guests came into view, Lili saw an even more beautiful lady.  
"Ah, this must be your sister!" The brunette woman grinned. The more Lili looked, the better it was- shiny curls tumbled down to her full breasts, past a ruby necklace around her bare neck.  
"Come introduce yourself, Lili." Vash instructed. Lili stepped down and curtsied, big eyes focused on the lady, whose pink lips were tilted up in a sly smile.  
"My name’s Elizaveta. But please- call me Liz."

After the successful dinner, Lili excused herself to go to her room. All throughout the meal, Liz’s mischievous green eyes kept snagging Lili’s. It was a good thing the girl wasn’t expected to know any formal conversation, as there was no way she could have followed properly.  
Needless to say, Lili was not expecting a knock at the heavy door to her bedroom.  
"Lili, you’re in there, right? It’s Liz. Can I come in?" Lili’s eyes were wide and uncertain, but she complied and the door creaked open. "Hello!" The older woman let herself in.  
"Hello," Lili stepped aside. "May I help you, Miss Liz?" She managed.

"You certainly may." A curious smile pulled at lightly painted lips. "Why are you up here all alone?" With an air of cordiality, Lili's room was being investigated. Long fingers idly manipulated her pendant while Liz glanced around at her younger companion's belongings.  
"I have no business with my brother's dealings," Lili provided, attention acutely focused on Elizaveta's fingers.

"Those two are so boring, aren't they?"  
"Is he your husband?" The question shot out before Lili could even register its formation. Luckily for her, Liz's response was a moment of wide eyes followed by bright laughter.  
"No, no! He's a friend of mine."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it, I hope you enjoyed what was there. I'm rather fond of this pairing and must force myself to finish what I start!


End file.
